


Поделиться пламенем

by Morihel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, PWP, горизонтальный инцест, секс арахноидов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: Квилег сделает для сестры всё, что угодно.
Kudos: 4





	Поделиться пламенем

Ей лучше от человечности. Дыхание становится легче, паучьи лапы собираются поближе к телу без привычного усилия. Квилег даже чудится призрак румянца на фарфоровых щеках.  
\- Спасибо, сестричка, – голос её всё такой же сиплый, словно горло забито песком, но в нём уже можно уловить прежние мелодичные нотки. – Мне гораздо лучше. Не стоило так рисковать ради меня.  
Больная, умирающая, слишком добрая для этого мира… и сильная, невероятно сильная. Сильнее всех, кого Квилег знала в своей жизни.  
\- Не бери в голову! – она в сердцах взмахивает рукой, обугленная паутина на потолке разлетается клочьями пепла.  
Сестра лишь печально улыбается.  
Квилег подползает к ней, складывает лапы, ложась на каменный пол, морда к морде. Паучья её часть тлеет глухим недовольством: чужая больная тварь рядом, растерзать, сожрать, защитить свою территорию. Ну и плевать. Зато теперь им можно дотронуться друг до друга.  
Сестра делает это первой. Поднимает хрупкую полупрозрачную руку, скользит по её лицу зрячими пальцами, обводит надбровья, щекотно касается переносицы, гладит тонкую кожу щеки. Квилег прикрывает глаза и целует её пальцы. Щекочет языком мягкие подушечки, прикусывает костяшки. Сестра тонко хихикает и тянется к ней второй рукой, вплетает пальцы в волосы.  
Давным-давно, когда у них обеих были нормальные тела, Квилег мешали никому не нужная мораль и глупый страх осуждения, но сейчас они не имеют никакого значения. Губы у сестры сухие и прохладные, как цветочные лепестки. Они теплеют под поцелуями, словно Квилег может перелить через них немного собственного жара. Ей бы хотелось. В ней с избытком огня, жизни и жажды, отдать часть той, кому их недостаёт, было бы справедливо. Сестра обнимает её за шею, дышит часто и сипло, губы её темнеют от поцелуев, слепые глаза широко распахнуты и блестят, как два серебряных зеркала.  
\- Не оставляй меня, - шепчет она почти без голоса. И хорошо, что без. Тогда можно вообразить его прежним, тихим и мягким, как бархат, не похожим на нынешнее сиплое мяуканье.  
\- Никогда! – Квилег целует её в шею, от мочки уха вниз, чувствуя губами пульсирующую в артериях кровь. Медленный, тягучий ритм неторопливо ускоряется, наполняясь жаром и вожделением. Квилег облизывает сухие губы. Желание пульсирует в теле, рассыпается бисером мурашек по спине, заставляет соски затвердеть и напрячься. С паучьим телом тоже что-то происходит, оно возбуждённо трепещет лапами, подёргивается, где-то далеко позади и внизу сдвигаются хитиновые пластины, открывая мягкое и влажное нутро. Квилег старается это игнорировать. Одной рукой она проводит по спине сестры, самыми кончиками ногтей, едва касаясь кожи, другой почти грубо сжимает маленькую нежную грудь. Сестра стонет, тихо и жалобно, и Квилег испуганно отшатывается. Слишком хрупка, слишком слаба. Слишком легко сломать неосторожным движением.  
\- Прости, - шепчет она, покаянно склонив голову. Каштановые волосы льются водопадом, окутывая их обеих, сестра зарывается в них руками. Она всегда была тихой, не позволяя себе ни слишком громкого смеха, ни криков боли, ни откровенных слёз. Вот и сейчас молчит, лишь дышит часто-часто, и кожа, прохладная и сухая в обычное время, пышет жаром и даже покрылась испариной. Квилег собирает её губами.  
Она сгибается ниже и принимается зализывать тонкие розовые царапины на груди сестры. Нежно, мягко, лишь изредка позволяя себе чуть-чуть прикусывать твёрдые соски. Они чуть солёные и плотные, словно маленькие камешки.  
Сестра почти беззвучно стонет на выдохах, её паучьи лапы возбуждённо дёргаются, скребут землю когтями. Квилег не обращает на них внимания. Её руки нежно скользят по разгорячённому телу, неизменно останавливаясь чуть ниже талии. Дальше – хитин и изуродованная плоть, и жёсткие, колющие ладони волоски, и хаос выпуклых глаз, не способных нормально видеть. Квилег невыносимо соприкасаться со всем этим.  
Но сестре хватает и таких, почти невинных ласк. Она крепче прижимает к груди голову Квилег и вдруг высоко, на грани слуха стонет, содрогаясь всем огромным искажённым телом. И тут же повисает на ней, взмокшая и обессиленная.  
Квилег осторожно выпрямляется, стараясь не потревожить обвившие её руки. Её всё ещё потряхивает, неутолённое желание горит в крови, паучье тело требовательно трётся о камни, умоляя о продолжении. Квилег стискивает зубы, принуждая его не шевелиться. Не так. Она не животное.  
Дыхание сестры щекочет кожу у самого уха, она склоняется ниже, прижимается грудью к груди.  
\- Я тебя люблю, – тепло и щекотно шепчет она, словно доверяя страшную тайну. И Квилег наконец прошивает оргазмом, внезапно, резко и жарко, словно через всё тело проходит огненная волна. На секунду она даже забывает, что с этим телом не так.

Сестра дремлет. Квилег баюкает её в объятиях, согревая. Она не может забрать её боль целиком, но может отдать немного своего жара. И это лучше, чем ничего.

**Author's Note:**

> текст с ЗФБ 2018, писался для команды Dark Souls


End file.
